Air has been used in connection with packaging such, for example, as the partial inflation of an inner tube for an automobile, while it is being shipped in a container to prevent abrasion by movement of the inner tube in the container such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,549. Air has also been used to provide a cushioning device as an entire package as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,596, but to applicant's knowledge, air has not been used in a tube as the cushioning medium.